Indies
by crossoverking18
Summary: six indie Characters want to get into Smash bros. so they travel from video game to video game to get their slot
1. Intro

I just wanted to get these ideas out there, I wanted Lowbrow(the creators of Sonic For Hire and MegaMan Dies At The End) to see these Ideas, I also wanted them to become animated so if you can contact LowBrow and send them a link to this Fanfic to see what they think that is appreciated, thank you and get ready to see "Indies"


	2. S01E01: Bar Buddies

Episode 1: Bar Buddies

(Title sequence, however you want to do it)

(Scene opens to Lilac from "Freedom Planet" sitting at a bar talking on a cell phone)

Lilac: Listen Strife, I thought we would make it as Smash DLC, when will we be announced?

(Small pause in speech)

Lilac: what do you mean Bayonetta beat us to it?

(Small pause in speech)

Lilac: Fucking Banjo and Kazooie were more likely than that umber bitch

(Small pause in speech)

Lilac: yes I'm aware she's an Umber WITCH

(Small pause in speech)

Lilac: fine, thanks for trying strife (hangs up phone)

(Shantae from "Shantae", Shovel Knight from "Shovel Knight", and Mighty no. 9 from "Mighty no. 9" walk up and sit beside her)

Shantae: hey Lilac, what's the news on Smash Bros.?

Lilac: oh hey guys, I've got something to tell you

Mighty no. 9: you're a lesbian who's a rip-off of Sonic

Lilac: what no! And for the record, my game is nothing like Sonic's game

Mighty no. 9: well…

Lilac: Fuck off!

Shovel Knight: what were you going to say?

Lilac: we're not going to be in Smash because Bayonetta beat us to it

Mighty no. 9: What the Fuck! Banjo and Kazooie were more likely than that umber bitch

Lilac: that's what I said

Shantae: so we're not going to be in Smash Bros.? That sucks

Shovel Knight: and we have good games too

Mighty no. 9: well at least I have a girlfriend to cheer me up

Lilac: what the Fuck are you talking about? You don't have a girlfriend

Shantae: actually he does

Lilac: really?

Shovel Knight: yeah, we've met her when Mighty wanted to prove he has a girlfriend

Mighty no. 9: and her she comes now

(Curly Brace from "Cave Story" comes and sits by Mighty no. 9)

Curly Brace: hey babe, what's up?

Lilac: Curly brace? I thought you were dating Quote

Curly brace: I was, but then he starting shooting the cave people

Shovel Knight: wait, wasn't that his job?

Curly Brace: they were cured from their hostel state Quote ate one of those flowers and instantly went Miley Cyrus, so what's going on

Shantae: Bayonetta is the last DLC for Smash Bros. now we have no way to get in

Mighty no. 9: even with our success

Lilac: Success? The time you spent after your first game and finding a girlfriend was spent sitting in Hawaii getting food poisoning on the beach

Mighty no. 9: Not True! I've also gotten drink poisoning and sun poisoning

Curly Brace: I might know a guy who knows a way to get into Smash

Lilac: you do?

Curly Brace: yeah, I was wandering Caverns when I found this guy who said something about the subject

Shantae: that's awesome! Mighty, you chose a great bitch!

Mighty no. 9: well to be honest, she's great in more ways than one, wink, wink, nuge, nuge, honk, honk, bow chica bow wow

(total silence as Lilac, Shantae, and Shovel Knight stare at him)

Mighty no. 9: I'll stop now

Curly Brace: anyway, let's go see this guy

Shantae: fucking I'm in!

Lilac: let's go!

Shovel Knight: Adventure!

(everyone but Mighty no. 9 gets up and starts walking towards the door, Lilac stops and turns to Mighty no. 9)

Lilac: you coming fucktard?

Mighty no. 9: hang on a second, the lead poisoning is kicking in

Lilac: Lead poisoning? What the fuck were you drinking in Hawaii?

(Small pause)

Mighty no. 9: lead

(End sequence how you want to do it.)


	3. S01E02: Undertale

Episode 2: Undertale

(Title sequence)

(Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9 and Curly Brace arrive in a blue forest)

Lilac: um, Curly, not that I doubt your directions, but where the Fuck are we?

Curly Brace: don't worry; my friend's house is just up ahead

Shantae: does your friend eat honey and run from bees, because I'm trying to steer clear from Disney

Curly Brace: no, let's just say this guy is a bone-head

(The five characters arrive at a log cabin. Curly knocks on door. Door opens and Papyrus from "Undertale" walks out of the log cabin)

Papyrus: Hello what can I help you with?

(Papyrus looks at Curly Brace)

Papyrus: (Laughs) Curly, it's good to see you again, how have you been?

Curly Brace: oh I've been fine, found a new boyfriend recently

Papyrus: really (looks at Mighty no. 9) is that him

Curly Brace: yep

(Papyrus walks to Mighty no. 9 and shakes his hand)

Papyrus: I am Papyrus, soon to be member of the royal guard, you have picked a great lady

Mighty no. 9: thanks, she also told us you know how to get into smash Bros.

Papyrus: ah yes, well I'm not the one who knows how to do that

Shovel Knight: so we came to a blue forest to find a skeleton for nothing

Papyrus: not nothing, I know who might be able to give us that information

Shantae: this isn't going to be like the amazing race is it? Because I'm more of a National treasure girl

Papyrus: what is national treasure?

Shantae: doesn't anyone know what that movie is?

Shovel Knight: Calm down Shantae, where are we going Papyrus?

Papyrus: the city known as New York is where we're going next

Lilac: why do you keep saying we? Wait, Papyrus, do you want to be in Smash bros. too?

Papyrus: I figure if I was in Smash bros. I would prove to Undyne I have what it takes to be in the royal guard, plus I can dance for my final smash

(Papyrus does a skeleton dance while Bonetrousle plays in the backround)

Papyrus: well, what do you think?

(Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, and Curly Brace stare in confusion. Mighty no. 9 takes out his eyes and throws them away. Mighty no. 9 puts in brand new eyes and blinks)

Mighty no. 9: I say he's in

Lilac: Okay Papyrus, you and your shitty dancing can come with us

Papyrus: great, I hope there are plenty of titties on this trip

Curly Brace: told you he was a bone-head

(end sequence)


	4. S01E03: Ghostbusters

Episode 3: Ghostbusters

(Title sequence)

(scene cuts to ghostbusters arriving at Zuul building when Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus arrive)

Peter: hey Egon, what the hell are those things?

Egon: looks like a skeleton, a knight, a genie, two robots-

Ray: what do you guys call yourselves?

Papyrus: Papyrus and the Time Travel experience, featuring a dragon

Winston: ma Nigga, that name kicks ass

Lilac: it's not official, hey is gozer still here? I forget because we're in the game instead of the movie

Peter: yeah Gozer's up there causing havoc; we came here to put her down

Mighty no. 9: she's a ghost, she's as down as she's gonna get.

Shovel Knight: speaking of which, do you know how to get into Smash bros.

Ray: what the Fuck is Smash bros.?

Shantae: (turns to Papyrus) Dammit Papyrus! I thought these guys knew how to get in

Papyrus: I did too…but we can always check out Broadway while we're here.

Winston: Have you freaks ever tried earning your place?

Curly Brace: Not really, we're just jumping from game to game at the moment

Egon: well you can try, Do you think you can defeat Gozer, we've even got an extra Proton-pack in the back of the ecto-1

(Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus appear on roof where Gozer is standing)

Mighty no. 9: Whew, whew, Finally, That was a long fucking walk up

Lilac: Mighty, I think you were the only one who didn't take the elevator

Mighty no. 9: THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR?

Papyrus: I knew there was one, but I chose not to tell you, kind of a dick move on my part

Curly Brace: Alright let's just kill Gozer and get on with our lives

Gozer: have fun fighting Ray's Destroyer while doing it Fuckbags

Shantae: Ray's destroyer, what the fuck are you talking about

Mighty no. 9: (looks away from Gozer) Holy Shit, it's a giant Pillsbury doughboy

(Scene cuts to Stay-puft Marshmallow man besides building giving a roar)

(Scene cuts back to rooftop)

Shovel Knight: Fuck, looks like we have to kill her fast…again…for the first time…Papyrus

Papyrus: On it

(Papyrus pulls out Proton-pack and shoots Gozer in the head)

(Scene cuts to Stay-puft marshmallow man explodes into six pieces)

(Scene cuts to front door as Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus coming out)

Lilac: Hey Ghostbusters we did it, did we earn our…

(six characters notice Ghostbusters as ghosts floating over their bodies)

Shovel Knight: I think we fucked up a bit

Peter: no actually, when Mr. Stay puft exploded it killed us

Ray: I guess we've worked ourselves to death

Lilac: ha, Irony

Egon: well, I guess it's time to retire to heaven

Mighty no. 9: see you later

Winston: goodbye fags, feel free to use the Ecto-1

(ghostbusters float to heaven)

Shantae: anyone know what to do next?

(man walks in)

Curly Brace: woah, what's Steve Carell doing here?

Paul Feig: Dudes, I'm Paul fucking Feigs, I came here to kill the ghostbusters, but it looks like you did the job for me, now I can move the female versions from my ghostbusters movie into this place

Mighty no. 9: wait, the new ghostbusters movie is going to have female ghostbusters?

Paul Feig: yeah, why

(papyrus shoots Paul Feig with Proton-pack)

Papyrus: that movie's gonna suck

Mighty no. 9: we gotta get some answers

(end sequence)


	5. S01E04: AVGN Adventures

Episode 4: AVGN Adventures

(Title Sequence)

(scene cuts to Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus waiting outside the Ghostbusters building as Lilac comes out)

Lilac: okay I got the keys to the Ecto-1

Mighty no. 9: is that why we're still in New York? There are rats everywhere

Lilac: hey don't turn into a pussy; you're the one who wanted answers

Mighty no. 9: I say I want a lot of things, a Mercedes, a fried chicken sandwich with cheeseburgers for bread, world peace, world domination, an Anime with a demon vampire and a big breasted police girl-

Curly Brace: better just cut to the point babe

Mighty no. 9: my point is I'm Lazy, I'm an asshole, and I change my mind a lot, now I want to go home and take a nap

Papyrus: and now I want to go home and eat 50 of those chicken sandwich things you were talking about

Shovel Knight: where to next lilac?

Lilac: Chances are we're going to fuck up more video games, so we're going to see someone who's had some experience with fucking up video games

(Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, and Curly Brace move out of screen)

Papyrus: so we're giving up on the chicken sandwich thing? Alright, on to plan B

(Papyrus picks up stay-puft marshmallow man leg and bites off of it, the piece falls to the ground)

Papyrus: goes right through me every time

(scene cuts to Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus arriving in Future Fuckballs 2010)

Lilac: Here we are

(camera zooms out to show level)

Lilac: Future Fuckballs 2010 from the game AVGN Adventures

Shantae: No way, I'm not talking to this asshole

Mighty no. 9: what are you talking about? Anyone who watches youtube loves the Angry Video Game Nerd

Shovel Knight: He and Shantae had a bit of a falling out a few years ago

Shantae: falling out? No that trigger happy fucker screwed me over

Lilac: ooh

Papyrus: sorry to hear

Curly Brace: that must suck

Mighty no. 9: (pointing to ass and crotch) did he go bow or stern

Shantae: what? No not like that, when he did an episode for the Gameboy did he choose me? No! he chose fucking Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle, forget it, I'm not talking to him

Mighty no. 9: I'm sure he didn't mean it, AVGN is a good guy, plus one of his consoles looks like a toaster so…maybe we can get some toast

Shantae: he can shove that toast up his ass

Papyrus: I'd still eat it

Shovel Knight: I'm kind of sold on this whole toast thing

Lilac: Fuck the Toast, Shantae, Tough Shit, but we need nerd's help

(AVGN comes in)

AVGN: what's going on, and is that the Ecto-1 from ghostbusters?

Shantae: oh no, don't go acting curious you lousy piece of shit

Lilac: you can just ignore her, hey Nerd we need your help, we want to get into smash bros. but the last DLC was announced, and we're trying to find another way in

AVGN: hmm, have you tried giving the Smash orb your character keys?

Curly Brace: Our what?

AVGN: your character keys, they say every Smash character gave theirs to the smash orb; I might be able to help you find yours

Shantae: oh so now you take interest, where were you a few years ago?

AVGN: What the Fuck is your problem

Shantae: You chose Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle over me, you dip shit, and I demand you tell me why

(AVGN shoots shantae in the foot with his Zapper)

AVGN: because I was being attacked by Bugs Bunny

(flashback from that episode happens)

Shantae: oh, well you have to admit it's kind of funny

Mighty no. 9: forget that, can you tell us how to find these keys?

AVGN: well the only way to find those keys is by solving a series of riddles, you'd better start with Papyrus, because frankly he has the least riddles

Papyrus: awesome, hit us with the first riddle angriest gamer we've ever heard

AVGN: okay "a ghost, a sponge, a boy with a brain, and a kid with faries, together they gain"

Shovel Knight: Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black with two daughters!

Lilac: Fuck no, that's horrible, Mighty?

Mighty no. 9: on it (types things into helmet, calculations are done) Got it, come on Curly let's… (Tries to find Curly Brace) Curly?

(scene cuts to Curly Brace shooting fling face on silver surfboard)

Curly Brace: (shoots flying face) Where'd you learn to fly mother Fucker, hell yeah, shooting like silver surfer

(scene cuts to AVGN, Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, and Papyrus lokking in surprise)

Mighty no. 9: you have some good guns here

AVGN: I've gotta play Cave Story some time

Shantae: Asshole

(end sequence)


	6. S01E05: Nicktoons unite

Episode 5: Nicktoons Unite

(Title Sequence)

(Scene cuts to and Underwater town with Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus in the Ecto-1)

Shovel Knight: so where are we?

Mighty no. 9: the Clue was "a ghost, a sponge, a boy with a brain, and a kid with fairies, together they gain" so I crunched some numbers to learn the answer was

(Camera zooms out to show underwater town is Bikini Bottom)

Mighty no. 9: Nicktoons Unite!

(camera moves back in to Characters in the Ecto-1)

Shantae: so if this is Nicktoons Unite, then where the Fuck are the Nicktoons?

Lilac: they must be at a different level

Curly Brace: wait a second, isn't one of them a ghost-boy

Papyrus: yeah Danny Phantom, why?

Curly Brace: maybe if we track him using the Ecto-1 we can find the nicktoons

Mighty no. 9: Great idea babe

Lilac: I'll turn on the tracker

(beeping noise can be heard)

Shovel Knight: it found him, let's get moving

Papyrus: I'll turn on the tunes

(8-bit Ghostbusters theme can be heard, characters start singing along)

All: Ghostbusters!

(Sudden bump turns off tunes)

Curly Brace: what the hell was that?

(camera zooms out to show Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob outside the Ecto-1)

Spongebob: who are you people?

Shantae: just a bunch of indies, um aren't there supposed to be four of you?

Jimmy: yes, I think the one missing is Danny Phantom

Lilac: well where is he?

Timmy: he's under your fucking car, Faggots

(camera zooms out to see a bloody Danny under the Ecto-1, indie characters look down to see body)

Shantae: aw shit, I liked his cartoon too

Mighty no. 9: well at least it was cancelled before this happened

Jimmy: Why are you here?

Shovel Knight: We were looking for a clue you might have

Timmy: Danny might have had it, no doubt it's on his body now

Spongebob: (puts on Rubber Glove) I'll get it

(spongebob reaches into the corpse's pockets)

Spongebob: oh god, I know it doesn't look like it but this is so fucking gross

(spongebob pulls a piece of paper out of the corpse's pocket)

Spongebob: this should be it, it's a little bloody, but it says "to find the Key, you need the blood of Dracula in the Genie's Lantern"

Papyrus: Got it, thank you

Lilac: sorry about Danny, we got to go

Mighty no. 9: and if you meet El Tigre, tell him Donald Trump said "go back to Mexico"

(Ecto-1 backs-up out of screen)

(end sequence)


	7. S01E06: Monster High: 13 Wishes

Episode 6: Monster High: 13 wishes

(Title sequence)

(scene cuts to Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Curly Brace, and Papyrus in a desert with a purple sky)

Shovel Knight: first it was an underwater city, now we're in a genie lantern, who are we looking for, Walt Disney? Ba-zing! Shovel Knight on the road joke

Shantae: no, but that's not a bad guess, Spongebob told us to find the blood of Dracula in the Genie Lantern, so naturally, we're looking for the Vampire Bitch in Monster High: 13 wishes

Curly Brace: it's characters like monster High that make me wonder how they even got a video game

Papyrus: I think it might be cool, especially because they have bazongers

(short silence)

Lilac: you are a sick, strange skeleton

Papyrus: no, I'm a spooky scary skeleton

(camera zooms out to show mighty no. 9 wearing a Dracula cape)

Curly Brace: you know Mighty, you didn't have to buy a Dracula cape to talk to a vampire

Mighty no. 9: what are you talking about, I look and feel fabulous

Lilac: whatever, let's just find the ghouls and get the next clue

Mighty no. 9: why can't we just ask the black genie where they are?

Lilac: because she's a…Because Shadows…Optimus Prime…

Mighty no. 9: you got nothing

Lilac: I got nothing, let's ask

(scene cuts to Wisp in a giant mirror as Mighty no. 9 and Lilac approach)

Mighty no. 9: hey there Genie, looking good

Wisp: thanks nice cape

Mighty no. 9: thanks, I bought it from Walmart

Wisp: Nice, you look, and I bet you feel fabulous

Mighty no. 9: I do, hey we're looking for a bunch of girl monsters, are they around?

Wisp: yeah, there in that palace, although to be honest, there aren't that many places for them to be

Mighty no. 9: (turns to Lilac) see Lilac, if you treat others with respect, everything goes your way (turns to Wisp) Thank you

Wisp: you're not welcome Fuckbag, and I hate that stupid cape

Mighty no. 9: (throws cape on Ground) God Dammit

(wisp laughs and disappears)

Lilac: (Chuckles) that genie's all right

(scene cuts to six Characters in the main room of the palace)

Shantae: Alright guys, I know a little about genie palaces, such as they tend to be big, so we need to split up to find the ghouls

Shovel Knight: no we won't

Shantae: Give me one good reason why not

Shovel Knight: because they're right there

(camera zooms out to show Frankie, Clawdeen, and Draculaura standing in the room)

Curly Brace: Cool, I always wanted to do the monster mash

Frankie: is there a reason you're in this game?

Papyrus: yes, we're after the clue on Dracula's blood

Frankie: You want to kill Dracula?

Draculaura: wait, I think they're looking for me, the Daughter of Dracula

Lilac: oh, that's what the clue meant

Draculaura: Hey Clawdeen do you have that paper you were hanging onto

Clawdeen: yeah hang on (Looks through her purse) Found it (pulls out paper) It's a little smudged up, sorry

Draculaura: It's okay, I'm sure I can make it out (Looks at Paper) okay it says your looking for a green plumber, but don't get to close or he will suck you up with his vacuum or some shit like that

Mighty no. 9: thanks female Edward, looks like we're heading to ever-shade valley next

Clawdeen: wait, where's Edward from? There are so many god damn monster references-

(Mighty no. 9 shoots clawdeen in the head with a pistol)

Mighty no. 9: Twilight

(end sequence)


	8. S01E07: Luigi's Mansion

Episode 7: Luigi's Mansion

(title Sequence)

(Scene cuts to Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus outside a haunted mansion)

Mighty no. 9: I feel kind of bad for shooting Clawdeen

Curly Brace: yeah I think you might have killed her, was that bullet made of silver?

Shovel Knight: don't worry, we can check after the quest

(Luigi enters)

Luigi: Hello there

Lilac: Luigi? I thought you were working for mario's mob

Luigi: I was, but then he floated in the air and got a statue shoved up his ass, so I made like a hockey player and got the puck out of there, why are you here?

Papyrus: well, we went to find the nicktoons and Spongebob read us a clue to go find Draculaura, and then Draculaura read us a clue to come find you

Luigi: You know you were following the advice of a sponge that's a pussy and a vampire with fashion sense right?

Papyrus: Son of a bitch your right, AVGN led us on the wrong track because Shantae made fun of how he was beaten by Bugs Bunny

Shantae: Dammit Nerd I swear to god

Luigi: I don't know what you're talking about, but maybe my roommate king boo can help you get back on the right track.

(Scene cuts to living room where King boo is floating as the characters come in)

King boos: Luigi, ma man, you gotta smoke this shit with me, it's great as fuck

Shantae: That's king boo? He's high as hell making Cole kid noises

Mighty no. 9: what the fuck is hanging out of your mouth

King Boo: I think that's my tongue

Shovel Knight: That's not a tongue, that's a big purple dildo

King Boo: Fuck you

Luigi: Hey King Boo, these guys are looking for some clue

King Boo: oh yeah it's in this (takes out weed stick and sticks it in Lilac's mouth) you smoke right?

Lilac: (with weed in mouth) no I don't

King Boo: (holds up lighter) well you do now

(King boos lights weed and screen suddenly goes rainbow. A black figure appears in the rainbow)

Figure: The color purple bares the next clue

(Screen suddenly goes back to Curly Brace Shaking Lilac)

Curly Brace: Lilac, snap out of it

(Lilac shakes her head)

Lilac: What happened?

Mighty no. 9: King Boo gave you a trip to weed land, what did you see?

Lilac: I think I got the next clue

Mighty no. 9: Awesome, hey Papyrus, can you tell Luigi and King Boo we're heading out?

Papyrus: Um I don't think we'll need to do that

Shantae: what? Why

Papyrus: well, King Boo licked me and fell to the ground, Luigi thought it was a game so he licked me…long story short, both Luigi and King Boo licked me and died

(camera Zooms out to Show King boo, and Luigi dead)

Lilac: so you're poisonous

Papyrus: I don't know; do I look like the walking dead?

(short silence)

Mighty no. 9: really nigga

(end sequence)


	9. S01E08: Five Nights At Freddy's

Episode 8: Five Nights At Freddy's

(title Sequence)

(scene cuts to Eyes of Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus in total blackness)

Lilac: Dammit, I can't see any colors let alone purple; I think we're on the wrong track again

Mighty no. 9: well you were trippin' balls so that might add to explanations

Shantae: wow Papyrus, you have some fucked up eyes

Papyrus: Yes they have a glow-in-the-dark ring around them, hey is this place a hotel? Because I've been meaning to hold a convention, and this place seems perfect

Shovel Knight: Everyone, Shut up, I'm trying to find a light switch (click can be heard) found it

(clicking can be heard as Curly Brace's eyes widen)

Shovel Knight: this switch doesn't work

Curly Brace: um, you're not flicking a switch, you are finger fucking me

(clicking stops)

Shovel Knight: Jesus Fuck, That's Disgusting

Shantae: I know, wait why does your cooch make a clicking noise when your being fucked?

Curly Brace: yours doesn't?

Shantae: No it does not

Lilac: okay, enough about clicky cooch, I need a light

(light turns on to show characters are in a pizzeria)

Lilac: Much better, thanks

(screen zooms out to show another character)

Purple Guy: no problem

Mighty no. 9: It's Barney! Kill him with fire!

Purple Guy: I'm Not Barney! I'm Purple guy

Shantae: wow, what a creative name, it's just as good as Mr. Man

Purple Guy: Fuck you; you sound like a mispronunciation of a pirate song

Shovel Knight: Ignore her, do you have a clue of some sort?

Purple guy: yeah I have a clue if you're looking to get in smash

Papyrus: you knew that? You're scary

Purple guy: you don't know the half of it, anyway here's the clue

Curly Brace: oh boy

Purple guy: go into the game Darkstalkers, wander in the woods, and ask for Morrigan

(Short silence)

Mighty no. 9: that clue sucks

Lilac: yeah, the others were more mystical, one even rhymed

Purple Guy: I'll give it a try, um your looking for a bat girl, who likes to fuck, just be sure not to use a truck

Shantae: (sarcastically) wow

Purple Guy: you know what, fuck you and fuck this pizzeria, keep the place you fucking assholes

(purple guy leaves)

Shovel Knight: wow, we just got a pizzeria

(light turns off, then turns back on to show Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are now in the room)

Papyrus: that needs to have the electricity bill paid

(mighty no. 9 notices animatronics and shoots them all down with a random AK-47)

Lilac: what the Fuck dude?

Mighty no. 9: sorry, thought they were supporters from a trump rally

Lilac: well at least we have a money source, let's get out of here

Mighty no. 9: maybe I can take these suits with me, make myself a kick-ass stuffed animal collection

(Lights turn off)

Mighty no. 9: God damn these fucking lights, where's the switch?

(clicking can be heard)

Mighty no. 9: the switch isn't working

Curly Brace: oh it's working…just don't stop

(end sequence)


	10. S01E09: Darkstalkers

Episode 9: Darkstalkers

(title sequence)

(scene cuts to Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus in the Ecto-1)

Lilac: Alright, Purple Guy said we have to find Morrigan to know where the key is, so we're heading to the Darkstalkers forest

Shantae: we're heading to a horror fighting game; this is going to be awesome

(scene cuts to 6 characters in a forest)

Shantae: This is fucking boring

Mighty no. 9: I still want to know what a Morrigan is

Shovel Knight: To my understanding, a Morrigan is a chocolate cake with donut sprinkles

Papyrus: well, she sounds delicious but I'm still confused

Curly Brace: maybe we can ask that girl

(scene cuts to characters approaching B.B. Hood)

Curly Brace: Hello little girl

(B.B hood turns to look at 6 characters)

Curly Brace: we're looking for someone, could you help us?

(B.B. Hood points gun at 6 Characters)

Lilac, Shantae, Shovel knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus: (in Union) Fuck

B.B. Hood: Why are you here?

Papyrus: we're looking for someone called Morrigan, where is she?

B.B. Hood: She's deeper in the woods

Shovel Knight: thanks let's go

B.B. Hood: not so fast, as a mobster I gotta kill everything I see

Mighty no. 9: Alright fairy tale Al Capone, how much before you don't see us?

B.B. Hood: I can see you just fine

(Shantae gives B.B. Hood a dollar)

B.B. Hood: you're getting blurry

(Shantae gives B.B. Hood another dollar)

B.B Hood: If I squint you could look like a puppy

(Shantae gives B.B. Hood another dollar)

Shantae: how about now?

(B.B. Hood holds out hand)

B.B. Hood: is someone there, I think I've gone blind

(scene cuts to Lilac, Mighty no. 9, and Shantae deeper in the woods)

Mighty no. 9: I'm starting to wonder why we didn't just shoot that bitch in the face

Lilac: we've done a lot of fucked up shit since we started this journey, but I don't think we can shoot a little girl

Shantae: Look, I think that's Morrigan

(camera zooms out to show Lilith standing around)

Lilac: okay, remember she's a demon but she can kill us, let's be sensitive

Mighty no. 9: Sensistive is my middle name, watch and learn ladies

(3 characters approach Lilith)

Mighty no. 9: Hey Morrigan, you look like shit

(Lilac face-palms herself)

Lilith: Hello, there, who are you? And where's those animatronics purple guy told me about

Mighty no. 9: Purple Guy ran away because we were dickholes and the animatronics are dead, turned them into stuffed animals, you gotta see it, it's cool as fuck

Lilith: they're dead? Does that mean your gonna torture me mr. muscle man, wanna whip me? I'll show you where I keep the whips

Mighty no. 9: This just got fucking weird, fucking fast

Shantae: Oh, I've heard of this, its call Stockholm syndrome, she falls in love with captures

Lilac: look morrigan we know you're bat shit crazy right now but we need your help finding a key

Lilith: I can't seem to remember, maybe some table stretching or water boarding would jog my memory

Mighty no. 9: this bitch is useless, (turns to Lilith) You're useless

Lilith: thanks

(Shovel Knight, Curly Brace, and Papyrus come in with Morrigan)

Shovel Knight: Good news guys, we found Morrigan

Morrigan: Hello

Lilac: wait a minute, if that's morrigan, then who the fuck is this

Morrigan: That's Lilith, I don't know why, but people always get us confused

Papyrus: maybe it's the boobs, I can't tell the difference based on those

Curly Brace: you couldn't if you wanted to, anyway, let's find out where the key is

Mighty no. 9: nice, see ya later bitch, give me a call when you're not insane

(Everyone except Lilith exits)

(B.B. Hood comes in)

B.B. Hood: dammit, this isn't the Casino

Lilith: are you going to commit the crime?

B.B. Hood: listen Bitch, the only crime is your look, come on

(Both characters exit)

(End sequence)


	11. S01E10: Megalovainia

Episode 10: Megalovania

(title sequence)

(Scene opens to Lilac, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, Papyrus, and Morrigan in a discussion next to the Ecto-1)

Shovel Knight: alright morrigan, where is Papyrus's key?

Morrigan: it's supposed to be back in undertale, in a place called Meglovania

Shantae: how the fuck do you know what Meglovania is?

Morrigan: the creator told me, but I told you everything I know

Curly Brace: is he the silent type?

Morrigan: no, he'd only tell me stuff when we were doing it, and he'd always spill it by the time I stick my finger up his…

Lilac: OKAY, OKAY, we get it, thanks

Morrigan: whatever, I'm gonna go find the bar in this game

(morrigan leaves)

Lilac: well I think we know what we need to do

Mighty no. 9: yeah, get drunk and go to a strip joint

Lilac: what? No, well maybe, I don't know, look we need to get the key from Meglovania, but how?

(small Silence)

Papyrus: um guys, my brother lives in Meglovania

Curly Brace: if only we knew someone who had a brother living in Meglovania

Papyrus: hello, dipshits, right here

Shovel Knight: Maybe Papyrus could help

Shantae: of course, Papyrus, I'll need a sandwich while we figure this out

Papyrus: oh Hardy, Har, Har, you know when he lost his marbles he threw me out, but I kept a copy of the Meglovania map

Mighty no. 9: Sounds convenient, why aren't you this helpful all the time

Curly Brace: I keep telling you he's a bone-head, but anyway, what do we do Papyrus

(scene cuts to copy of Meglovania map)

Papyrus: alright listen up, this is some serious shit, we need a break-in team, and I know just the crew

(scene cuts to shot of Shovel Knight)

Papyrus: Shovel Knight, the muscle

(scene cuts to shot of Lilac)

Papyrus: Lilac, the Brains

(Scene cuts to shot of Shantae)

Papyrus: Shantae, the eyes in the sky

(Scene cuts to shot of Morrigan)

Papyrus: Morrigan, the sexy distraction

(scene cuts to shot of Curly Brace)

Papyrus: Curly Brace, the weapons specialist

(Scene cuts to shot of Mighty no. 9 with a sombrero and a mustache)

Papyrus: and Mighty no. 9, the master of disguise

(Camera zooms out to show Papyrus standing next to Mighty no. 9)

Mighty no. 9: what the fuck is this?

Papyrus: your disguise to get into the castle

Mighty no. 9: no offense Papyrus, but if I where this around a republican, I'll end up being deported to Mexico

(Mighty no. 9 throws off disguise)

(scene cuts to Shantae and Papyrus near some computers)

Shantae: it was nice of Dr. Aylphus to give us this stuff (turns to Papyrus) but why aren't you going?

Papyrus: Are you Insane? My brother is an evil son of a bitch, if I set foot near the place he'll know something's up, plus I dislocated one of my vertebrae and my shoes are untied, but otherwise, I would be right there in the action

Shantae: Sure you would (holds Microphone up to mouth) alright people, now that Lilac and Mighty are inside, Morrigan has to distract the guards long enough for Shovel Knight to knock them out, then Curly Bursts the door down, we get the key and get the fuck out, everyone got that?

(Scene cuts to Shovel Knight knocking out Morrigan)

Shovel Knight: Roger that, I just knocked out Morrigan

(Scene cuts back to Shantae)

Shantae: Shit-balls, um Lilac we may have ran into a snafu

(Scene cuts to Mighty no. 9 and Lilac)

Lilac: I wouldn't worry about it

(scene zooms out to show Sans standing in front of the two)

Lilac: we got caught like ten seconds ago

(Scene cuts back to Shantae and Papyrus)

Shantae: Fuck! Curly hold off the bombs, Curly!

Papyrus: oh relax, she's right here

(camera zooms out to reveal Curly and some lite bombs)

Curly Brace: I wish you said something sooner though

(Explosion occurs)

(Scene cuts to Lilac and Mighty no. 9 confronting Sans in the Throne room)

Sans: I hope you had a good reason to come here, something worth working to the bone

Lilac: we came looking for a key, so if you could just…

(Bones start flying by Lilac and mighty no. 9)

Lilac: what the Fuck dude, what are you doing?

Sans: sorry, I'm just being a comic…sans

(Mighty no. 9 smashes Sans with a mallet)

Mighty no. 9: your puns suck

Lilac: um we never asked him where the key was, that was sort of the whole point of coming here

Mighty no. 9: oh right (Turns to Sans's body) hey Sans, where's the k…

Lilac: he's dead Mighty

Mighty no. 9: I know just hang on (Turns to Sans's body) Sans, where is the k…

Lilac: He's dead, mighty

Mighty no. 9: I know but there's like a buffer

Lilac: there's no buffer

(Short silence)

Mighty no. 9: oh, so he's dead

Lilac: yeah

(Short silence)

Mighty no. 9: well shit

(Shantae, Shovel Knight, Curly Brace, and Papyrus come in)

Papyrus: you guys are alive (notices Sans's body) oh what the fuck!

(Key flies out of Sans's body and into papyrus's hand)

Shovel Knight: there's your key Papyrus

Mighty no. 9: It looks so weird

Papyrus: I know, It's got my face on one side, and a smash orb on the other

Shantae: so, what do we do now?

Curly Brace: I guess we find a place to live, we pretty much abandoned our games

Lilac: I think I might know a place

(Scene cuts to city apartment in Sim City as the six characters walk in)

Mighty no. 9: Wow, this place is nice (Wonders off)

Shantae: Nice Pick Lilac

Shovel Knight: I'll say, just think, all this started in a bar, and now the six of us are living together

Lilac: yeah, about that

Mighty no. 9: (offscreen) Lilac

Papyrus: Busted

(Mighty no. 9 walks into the room)

Mighty no. 9: could you explain why there are more beds than we need?

Lilac: Well…

(Carol and Milla from "Freedom Planet" enter)

Milla: Hey Look, we got roomies

Lilac: Sorry guys, it's sort of a package deal

Curly Brace: you stupid cu-

(End sequence)


	12. S02E01: Spyro the Dragon

Episode 1: Spyro the Dragon

(Title Sequence)

(Scene opens to Shantae, Shovel Knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, and Papyrus talking to Carol and Milla on the couch in the Sim City apartment)

Carol: and that's when Lilac told us about smash, so we came to become trophies

Curly: I guess that's not a problem, once you become a smash bro. your friends become trophies, just ask daisy

Milla: so where are we now?

Papyrus: well we just found my key, so we have 5 keys left to go

Shantae: I think I can get them up to speed (turns to Carol and Milla) other than we need to get the keys, we don't know shit, you are now up to speed

(Lilac walks in)

Lilac: hey guys, I think the next clue came in the mail

Shovel Knight: how convenient, what does it say?

Lilac: it says "the purple serpent with horns and wings, will now about these smash bros. things" I think this might be referring to Spyro

Mighty no. 9: Spyro? I went to high school with the guy

Curly Brace: Really?

Mighty no. 9: yeah, I even met his girlfriend Cinder, but she hates me after I made fun of her stutter

Lilac: I'd like to hear more stories from your high school, but we need to get going, we'll get the clue and head to the next spot, it's a piece of cake

Mighty no. 9: easy for you to say, you were never called a "Da-Da-Da-Dick"

(8 Characters Arrive in Spyro's world to find Spyro)

Spyro: Hey, Mighty, is that you? I haven't seen you since High School

Shantae: and I'm sure cinder wanted it that way

Shovel Knight: we were wondering if you had a clue

Spyro: Clue?

Curly Brace: to find a key of some sort

Spyro: oh yeah, but it's in dragon

Lilac: no Problem, I can translate

(Spryo and Lilac start speaking dragon)

Mighty no. 9: Why are they just making those sounds?

Papyrus: dude, Lilac's getting the clue from spyro

Mighty no. 9: that doesn't answer my question

Milla: Spyro has the clue because he's a dragon

Mighty no. 9: what's your point captain obvious?

Carol: you know Lilac's a dragon right?

Mighty no. 9: Lilac's a dragon?

Lilac: water dragon to be exact, could you stop interrupting?

Mighty no. 9: I didn't know Lilac was a dragon, for Some Reason I just thought she was a purple chick

Curly Brace: I think that reason's called racism

Lilac: okay, I got the clue

Shovel Knight: let's hear it

Lilac: the Clue is-

(Spyro rams regular gnorc)

Papyrus: Holy Shit did you hear the sound that Gnorc made? That was fucking hilarious, there's one, let me try

(Papyrus Picks Lilac up and throws her at thug Gnorc)

Papyrus: Hey, Give me some noise

(Papyrus does it two more times before Gnorc disappears)

Papyrus: you know what, Fuck you

Milla: Lilac, do you remember the clue Spyro gave you?

Lilac: when did Spyro give me a clue?

Carol: nice job Papyrus, you made Lilac forget the clue

Shantae: well we can ask again, Hey Spyro could…

(Camera Zooms out to show Spyro is a crystal statue)

Shantae: What the fuck? Is Sans's ghost haunting us?

Curly Brace: I don't think so, this seems different

Papyrus: I blame the Gnorcs

(Throws rock at regular Gnorc and it makes noise)

Papyrus: Oh sure, now you make the noise

(End Sequence)


	13. S02E02: Pheonix Wright: Ace Attourney

(Title Sequence)

(Scene opens to Lilac, Shantae, Shovel knight, Mighty no. 9, Curly Brace, Papyrus, Carol, and Milla sitting on the couch)

Lilac: I can't believe I forgot the clue, this sucks

Papyrus: and a lot of weird shit is going on, first Sans throws bones at Mighty and Lilac, which he doesn't usually do, then Spyro turns into a statue

Shovel Knight: don't worry papyrus, I'm sure it all can be explain

Carol: actually, now that you mention it, it is weird how sans threw bones at you

Mighty no. 9: oh, you mean like these bones (holds out bone)

(Mighty no. 9 throws the bone at Carols head and knocks her out)

Milla: Oh shit, that looked like it hurt, okay now do me!

Curly Brace: don't worry Lilac, all you need to do is relax a little, and I know just the place

(scene cuts to 7 characters in a courtroom)

Milla: why are we here?

Curly Brace: Ace Attorney is so hype filled; it's like a sporting event

Shantae: how is it anything like a sporting event?

(OBJECTION hits Papyrus in the head)

Papyrus: ouch, watch where you're throwing those things, Phoenix

Shantae: never mind

Lilac: I don't think I'm gonna relax here, mainly because of the miis here

(Camera Zooms out to show Mii singing Miitomo with lyrics)

Mighty no. 9: Can someone please shut him up!

(Mii is shot in the head)

(Camera cuts to Sonic holding a gun with Tails, Eggman, and Earthworm Jim from "Sonic for Hire")

Sonic: there you go

Tails: dude, what the hell? You can't just shoot people anywhere you go

Earthworm Jim: why not? It's not different then what we did before the series finale

Eggman: hey is there a food court here? I don't like to watch court cases on an empty stomach

Mighty no. 9: well look at this, one of my dad's old nemeses from podiatrist school, Dr. Eggman

Eggman: Screw you, I graduated top of my class bitch, who's toes did your dad have to suck to get a passing grade?

Mighty no. 9: I see you're still modeling tighty whities

Eggman: I see you're still a mechanical fuckbag

(Mighty no. 9 and Eggman hold fists out before handshaking)

Eggman: good to see you

Mighty no. 9: It's been too long

Tails: so weird ass reunion out of the way, what are you guys doing here?

Milla: well the bone-head over there made Lilac forget a clue we needed

(OBJECTION hits Papyrus in the head)

Papyrus: ow what the fuck? Do I have a target on my head?

Earthworm Jim: so why are you here?

Curly Brace: I thought the best way for Lilac to remember is to relax

Shantae: by the way, we all know the defendant never does it, so why is this even an event we want to see?

Eggman: Hey Genie girl, someone keyed 'Shantae is a prostitute' on the side of the Ecto-1, you better go check that shit out

Shantae: what? We just got that thing detailed, God Dammit!

(Shantae leaves)

Milla: that was crude

Eggman: I know, and I'm the one that did it, what a schmuk

Sonic: hey that guy looks pissed

Shovel Knight: oh he's a Dynamite salesman

Tails: did you say 'dynamite'?

(Dynamite lands near characters)

Sonic: oh shit

(Dynamite explodes and blasts characters outside)

Curly Brace: Everyone okay?

Mighty no. 9: I can't feel my dick

Eggman: Curly Brace's titties

Mighty no. 9: oh, now I can feel it, ow, ow

Lilac: ow, my head

(lilac remembers what Spyro told her)

Lilac: the next clue watches 'the wire'; you'll find him after 'Sonic for Hire'!

Sonic: wow, that's weird, I just watched 'the wire' and…oh

Lilac: you have the clue?

Sonic: yeah, well

(Sonic Runs off)

Lilac: get back here!

(Lilac goes after Sonic)

Shovel Knight: this won't end well will it?

Tails: no it will not

(OBJECTION hits Papyrus in the head)

Papyrus: Oh come on, I wasn't even in the court room

(Scene cuts to Sonic arriving in Green hill zone to catch his breath)

(Lilac arrives)

Lilac: what's the matter Sonic? Not as fast as you used to be?

Sonic: yeah, I've been meaning to hit the gym, but never could find the time

Lilac: Give me the clue fucker

Sonic: can I give you and I.O.U

Lilac: I'm not stupid enough to fall for that

Sonic: you're hot as Fuck

(Lilac instantly blushes)

Lilac: Really?

Sonic: tell you what, it'll be like burger king, you'll have it your way, and I'll have it my way

(Scene cuts to Lilac all messed up with her friends on the couch back in the apartment)

Lilac: So that's when he gave me the clue

Shantae: Who's the prostitute now?

(End sequence)


End file.
